


Gred and Forge against the NEWT DADA class – sidestory to “Let's Try That Again, Shall We?”

by mirabilos



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Complete, English, Gen, Humor, Let’s Try That Again‚ Shall We?, Omake, sidestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilos/pseuds/mirabilos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidestory (Omake) for a fanfiction “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/168114">Let's Try That Again, Shall We?</a>” in the Harry Potter fandom.</p><p>My first fanfiction (and yes, English is only my third natural language, and I learned three computer programming languages before it).</p><p>Originally appeared in a comment to the story on Ficwad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gred and Forge against the NEWT DADA class – sidestory to “Let's Try That Again, Shall We?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circaea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Circaea).
  * Inspired by [Let's Try That Again, Shall We? • Chapter 28: Notes and Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2615) by Circaea. 
  * Inspired by [Let's Try That Again, Shall We?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168114) by [Circaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circaea/pseuds/Circaea). 



> Copyright © 2011 mirabilos  
>   
>  Provided that these terms and disclaimer and all copyright notices  
>  are retained or reproduced in an accompanying document, permission  
>  is granted to deal in this work without restriction, including un‐  
>  limited rights to use, publicly perform, distribute, sell, modify,  
>  merge, give away, or sublicence. See below for possible limitation  
>  on selling and commercial use, as well as citations.  
>   
>  This work is provided “AS IS” and WITHOUT WARRANTY of any kind, to  
>  the utmost extent permitted by applicable law, neither express nor  
>  implied; without malicious intent or gross negligence. In no event  
>  may a licensor, author or contributor be held liable for indirect,  
>  direct, other damage, loss, or other issues arising in any way out  
>  of dealing in the work, even if advised of the possibility of such  
>  damage or existence of a defect, except proven that it results out  
>  of said person’s immediate fault when using the work as intended.  
>   
>  Disclaimer regarding patent, trademark and copyright law: literary  
>  works are not technical inventions as §1 PatG requires, so patents  
>  do not apply to them.  
>   
>  This work is provided by its original author(s) with no intent for  
>  commercial use or similar. Furthermore, any relationship to trade‐  
>  marks is explicitly denied. MarkenG should thus not apply. However  
>  if any trademarks, whether (to the best of the authors’ knowledge)  
>  or not listed below, are related to the work, licensee must obtain  
>  any relevant licences themselves, as needed for commercial use. In  
>  that case, licensor, authors and contributors shall be indemnified  
>  by licensee against any claims arising from their actions, and the  
>  work must still be marked to be not taken for another work.  
>   
>  This fanfiction was written under §24 UrhG, leaning on other works  
>  of authorship, as independent creation. Citations or fragments, if  
>  any, of other copyrighted works are used under §51 UrhG, following  
>  BGH judgment from 2011-11-30 (Az. I ZR 212/10), only to facilitate  
>  dealing in the work and put it into context with the fanfic series  
>  and its urtext; quotes the author is aware of are marked, ellipsis  
>  indicating abbreviation, and attributed under §63 UrhG if possible  
>  (i.e. the source is known). No rights are claimed on quoted text.
> 
> This story is a sidestory for “Let's Try That Again, Shall We?” by Circaea.
> 
> By inheritance, this story leans on the Harry Potter series which I’m pretty sure (I seem to have misplaced my exemplar of her book) was authored by J.K.Rowling and may have trademarks associated with it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (now, with legal B.S. out of the way.....) (this is actually a quote from the kernel’s dev/rnd.c by tytso)
> 
> The story text and author’s notes below are copied as-is from the original posting. This licence, disclaimer and notes is new for the AO3 where it’s set up as separate work. It may make sense to read [her story](http://www.ficwad.com/story/149388) first, up to chapter 28 “Notes and Conversations”.

   ┌───────┐  
   │ OMAKE │  
   └───────┘

Next day, in Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, today we’re having two assistants during the practical part of the lesson… well, during the lesson, that is.” The class perked up at that. “I present to you…

“… the brothers Weasley!” – Groaning went through the room. Charlie wondered what the two (and the weird teacher!) were up to this time, whereas a particularily loud-mouth Gryffindor shouted what they were to learn from _second-years_ out of all things! Professor Eeles merely countered “well, you’re a NEWT level class, so you’re supposed to be better than them, right?”

To which the loud-mouth readily agreed, while Charlie became wary.

“Today’s exercise: everyone takes a school broom – no hurrying, I will assign them – and goes up in the air. I will provide pellets of mud into the air, and you, gentlemen and -ladies, are to hit each other with these while maintaining a shield charm. If you’re hit, you will come down. The whole of the class is up against the Weasley brothers, well all three of them to make it even.”

Laughter.

  


`• _.,-=~=-,._ • Later, on the Quidditch pitch • _.,-=~=-,._ •`  


Charlie had managed to keep up his shield charm while flying, but had been absolutely no help in hitting. Tonks had her first “official” encounter with the Twins and couldn’t help but be amazed – while she had been an Auror, she didn’t cheat, but they managed to distract her and Forge got her in the back while strengthening her shield against Gred and Charlie in the front – before she, or anyone else, for that matter, knew he couldn’t aim while maintaing a shield. The rest of the class was fair game after that, and a particularily loud-mouth (well, no longer…) Gryffindor was docked in no less than seven mud pellets. Gred and Forge made a good job out of it while not neglecting _their_ own basic level shield charm (some of the class used higher-level ones, but couldn’t hold them up long enough in the end).

On the ground, Professor Eeles tried to conceal his laughter while Professor Dumbledore – as usual seeming to appear out of thin air when there was fun to watch – didn’t even attempt to. He did, however, assign fifty points to Gryffindor for a lesson well taught.

   ┌─────────┐  
   │ The End │  
   └─────────┘

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I think I just wrote my first piece of fanfiction, even if it’s set in the “Let's Try That Again, Shall We?” universe, not the Potterverse. If you want, I’ll put up disclaimer and licence. I didn’t particularily care whether the NEWT class was all houses combined, Tonks had “officially” met the Twins before or was only a sixth-year at that point (and didn’t bother looking it up), just wanted to get the idea out.
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
